


Correspondence

by Joseph Q Publique (golden_orange)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_orange/pseuds/Joseph%20Q%20Publique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a tough job, but someone's got to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correspondence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DW100 challenge 'missing'.

A task he never relished, but one that needed to be done. Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart sighed, sat behind his desk, and took out a sheet of paper and a pen. Of course, Corporal Bell usually typed his correspondence, but he had always felt these particular letters demanded the personal touch the typewriter couldn’t provide.   
  
He had no list – the names were memorized, and increased daily. Today it was Abbotts, Richard – Private First Class. Body unrecovered from Devil’s End. He began to write.   
  
_ Dear Mrs. Abbotts. I regret to inform you that your husband Richard is missing in action, presumed dead... _


End file.
